


crazy for you

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, bottom woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: woojin hums, acutely aware of how daniel's moderately wet hand finds its way back on his knee then, calloused fingers caressing the skin in slow circles. woojin is sure daniel isn't doing it on purpose and that it's just another way for him to feel woojin next to him.it's not daniel's fault woojin is reacting likethis.





	crazy for you

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......................................... yeah. this happened
> 
> title from taemin's crazy 4 u

woojin doesn't notice it at first, too absorbed in trying not to die under the rain of bullets meant to kill nathan drake. he's died at least five times so far going through this particular area, because for some reason the way daniel stupidly dared woojin to play on the hardest difficulty actually made woojin fall for it. he doesn't even get anything out of this, but daniel calling him a chicken was annoying.

so here he is, clammy hands clenching the controller as daniel sits next to him and makes dumb comments every time woojin dies or does something idiotic, like not running where he needs to or forgetting to reload in time. daniel doesn't openly laugh at him because when he does, woojin hits his arm, but woojin can't pretend he doesn't hear daniel's muffled giggling from time to time.

the only thing that makes up for it is that the game is actually interesting, though woojin wishes the fighting scenes were shorter. killing hundreds of generic goons becomes boring real fast even for him.

there's a hand on his knee, a gesture that isn't anything but innocent, and woojin only notices it when a random cutscene starts.

he relaxes back into the couch and glances up to daniel's face curiously, but daniel seems to be completely engrossed in the cutscene. woojin decides not to pay it any mind because, after all, they're touchy, and it would weird for them to be at the same place and not be glued to each other. even now they're sort of cuddling _—_ daniel is pressed to his side, one hand on woojin's knee and another sending chips inside his own mouth as he audibly munches on them, not a care in the world. woojin smiles at him because daniel kind of looks really cute, even though woojin has seen him like this more times than he's been to the library near his college, and jinyoung has been dragging him there to study at the end of every week since the very beginning of woojin's sophomore year.

 

the cutscene ends and another one comes and goes before woojin gets to explore the new area by himself. it's significantly less stressful now that there's no action. it also means he's more aware of the surroundings, specifically daniel's hand squeezing his knee. it seems like he's almost doing it subconsciously, face blank when woojin looks up again to check.

"did you finish the chips?" he asks, noticing the crunching has subdued.

"huh?" daniel looks up to woojin, dazed. "nah. do you want some?"

he lifts the package to hand it to woojin but woojin nods down at his hands holding the controller.

daniel makes a sound, shoving his hand inside the bag and getting out a chip. woojin accepts it willingly when daniel brings it to his lips.

"thanks," he mumbles as he chews, his attention already back on the game.

"more?" daniel asks, but woojin shakes his head.

he's not really hungry since they just had dinner an hour ago, and his stomach isn't a bottomless pit like daniel's.

"ai, i'm gonna go wash my hands," daniel mumbles, getting up from the couch.

 

he comes back before woojin can miss him, plopping down ungracefully and sliding his butt to sit closer to woojin as he wraps an arm around him, fingers hooking on the neckline of woojin's tank top. woojin doesn't mind, and lets daniel rest his head on his shoulder as he resumes watching woojin play.

woojin twirls nathan around because the animation is funny, and he knows daniel would giggle at it before he actually does.

"he looks silly," daniel murmurs, cheek squished against woojin's skin.

woojin hums, acutely aware of how daniel's moderately wet hand finds its way back on his knee then, calloused fingers caressing the skin in slow circles. woojin is sure daniel isn't doing it on purpose and that it's just another way for him to feel woojin next to him.

it's not daniel's fault woojin is reacting like _this_.

he fidgets on his butt to sit with his legs wider, careful not to disturb daniel. daniel doesn't seem to mind at all, shifting to accommodate woojin and melting against his side once woojin settles down.

their thighs are pressed to each other like that, daniel's sweatpants-clad legs against woojin's bare ones, and woojin finds his gaze drawn to the no-space in-between them.

 

"woojin-ah?" daniel calls.

woojin gets out of it, looking up from his lap to the tv screen. nathan is idle, waiting for woojin to do something.

"ah," woojin breathes out, and continues playing.

daniel laughs. "you okay?"

"yeah," woojin throws his head back. "just spaced out for a second."

daniel hums. his hand moves up woojin's leg until it's a heavy weight on his mid-thigh.

"thinkin' about somethin'?" daniel enquires, attention already back on the game.

woojin doesn't know how to say 'your hand on my thigh' without sounding silly, so he shakes his head no and secretly hopes daniel doesn't drop it.

 

woojin and daniel… don't have sex much, despite what seongwoo hyung and jaehwan think. they've been together for month and a half now, and of course they've had sex before, and blow jobs, and hand jobs, all that stuff. it's just that, _well_ , woojin is still a bit shy when it comes to asking for sex or talking about it. he's comfortable with daniel, because daniel makes him feel safer than all of his previous boyfriends combined, and woojin knows that daniel will never make fun of him out of malice, upset him on purpose or anything of that sort, but alas.

woojin likes to blame it on their age difference. daniel is not that older than him but it's a well known fact he has more experience in dating between the two of them. not significantly, but woojin figures it's just easier for daniel to embrace his sexuality than it is for woojin, who's had sex less than ten times in his entire life.

it's not something he thinks about a lot, even though it's not a bad thing _—_ not everyone is like seongwoo and jaehwan, who fuck like rabbits and feel like it's a necessity to report all the details of their sex life to their friends. daniel and woojin's relationship is nothing short of satisfactory, and woojin wouldn't lie if he said that this month and a half he's been dating daniel is the happiest time of his life yet.

his shyness will go away with time, he's sure of it.

 

to woojin's mild disappointment, daniel does drop it. his hand doesn't go away though, and the way he moves his fingers atop woojin's thigh just slightly is awfully distracting, making it harder for woojin to focus on the game with each passing second.

the most embarrassing part is that his growing erection is noticeable through his underwear and the loose shorts he's wearing. woojin doesn't know what to do, hands squeezing the controller tighter. daniel hasn't noticed yet, but it won't take him long considering their proximity.

woojin grunts when daniel's fingers slide down his inner thigh. both him and nathan drake freeze, and the long second after feels like a whole year.

"oh," daniel suddenly says, looking straight down at woojin's crotch.

woojin swallows, raking his mind for something to say, but daniel beats him to it.

"you like that, huh?" he mutters, picking his head up from woojin's shoulder to look at him.

his gaze is heavy, analyzing, and the situation is _embarrassing_ , yet woojin can't help but meet daniel's eyes.

"um," he shudders, daniel's eyes piercing right through him.

there's a lopsided smile stretching on daniel's lips in a familiar way that suggest the bastard knows what he's doing to woojin and is _liking_ it. he moves his hand down woojin's inner thigh, fingers sliding under his knee and making woojin flinch because he's ticklish there.

"you do," daniel purrs, pressing himself closer to woojin while simultaneously pulling him in with a hand on his shoulder.

woojin doesn't know who leans in first; he meets daniel's lips halfway, pausing the game and carelessly throwing the controller to the side, eyes closing as soon as they slot their lips together. daniel's hand on woojin's thigh moves upwards, tips of his fingers siding under the hem of woojin's shorts teasingly before moving down and squeezing the supple skin. woojin gasps against daniel's lips, tilting his head when daniel deepens the kiss and licks into his mouth hungrily.

his neck is starting to ache from his head being turned to one side for too long but it's easy to ignore, and it's even easier to focus on daniel like he's the center of the universe.

woojin cups daniel's nape with his hand, chasing after daniel's lips when he pulls back a tad. it draws an abrupt, happy chuckle from daniel that woojin catches with his mouth. they freeze like that, breaths mixing and lips barely touching, and woojin feels his head spin, his dick harden.

daniel's fingers slide under woojin's shorts finally, short nails scraping the skin where it's most sensitive. woojin shivers because it feels absolutely electrifying to be touched in one of his weak spots, and he doesn't even worry if daniel suddenly realizes where woojin likes to be touched the most (sans his dick).

something urges woojin to meet daniel's eyes again, the pulsating want in them sending shivers down woojin's spine, and there is no doubt what is about to happen. woojin's heartbeat quickens and he savors the invigorating excitement all the way down to his very toes before leaning in for another kiss, a much longer and filthier one, one not meant for anyone's eyes.

the way daniel bites down on woojin's lips is playful, and woojin smiles into the kiss, pressing into daniel until his nose touches daniel's cheek. in response daniel squeezes his thigh almost painfully, palm wide, heavy, assertive, and it feels like he's having a hard time controlling himself. woojin doesn't complain _—_ daniel's immense physical strength has never been a turn off.

woojin slides his hand down daniel's neck and holds for his dear life onto daniel's bicep through his t-shirt, enjoying the way daniel's muscles harden on reflex. he doesn't know if he pulls him in or pushes him away, but the last distance between them shortens when woojin surges closer and daniel takes him in, so soft and obedient, letting woojin swallow the moan he involuntary lets out.

he licks woojin's lips for the last time before he dives in to suck on woojin's neck, under his ear, and woojin throws his head back to accommodate him.

 

woojin will probably never get used to how daniel kisses — as if he's completely giving himself away, as if the only thing that matters to him at that moment is the feeling of woojin's lips against his own. it never feels the same, because daniel can be dominating, controlling, big, heavy, trapping woojin under him in the hottest way possible, but he also can be soft, careful, gentle and submissive, practically melting under woojin's touch. and he always switches so fast, those two natures of him so innate, it drives woojin crazy.

his breath hitches when daniel hoists woojin's thigh up over his knee, spreading woojin's legs wider apart. woojin's shorts ride up, trapping his dick against his pelvis.

"n-niel," woojin calls wantonly, brains melting from how rough but at the same time gentle daniel is handling him.

daniel pulls back from woojin's neck to look at woojin right away, eyes glazed and hooded. there is hunger in them that makes woojin flush, and he knows, _sees_ it doesn't go past daniel in the way daniel looks his face over. he reads something in woojin's expression _—_ maybe desperation _—_ that urges him to scratch his nails along woojin's inner thigh; from his knee, under his shorts, until daniel's hand meets woojin's underwear.

woojin jolts, licking his lips and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding; his fingers playing with short hairs on daniel's nape.

daniel noses along woojin's jaw, biting around his earring lightly and tugging on his earlobe before he lets go and licks woojin's neck under his ear in a positively _filthy_ manner. woojin swears he sees stars when daniel's hand pulls from under his shorts to finally palm his dick.

"baby," daniel whispers against woojin's neck, hot breath on hot skin.

woojin shuts his eyes closed. "yea?"

"touch me," daniel asks, tone gentle, almost whiny.

woojin doesn't waste time and puts his hand on daniel's waist, sliding his fingers under daniel's thin t-shirt and caressing the bare skin of his lower back, his side, his hard stomach. woojin _loves_ touching daniel like this, the warm, soft skin under his palm, how daniel sucks in his tummy because he's a bit ticklish, the needy sound daniel makes when woojin glides his hand upward and pinches daniel's nipple, just like daniel likes it.

daniel bites down on woojin's neck when he dares to slip his hand under the hem of daniel's sweats. woojin laughs breathlessly because daniel isn't wearing any underwear, and takes his dick into his hand, squeezing around the shaft gently. he pulls down to expose the head and thumbs at it.

he might have not touched daniel's cock that many times, but it's not hard to learn what daniel likes when his reactions are as clear as water.

 

woojin's gaze falls down to daniel's lips, red from making out.

"kiss me," he mumbles, and daniel complies, tongue sliding against woojin's own in an open-mouthed kiss.

 

daniel forgets to move his hand on woojin's dick but woojin is more than alright with it, swallowing daniel's grunts as he jerks him off, enjoying how daniel loses a bit of his composure with each stroke.

daniel breaks the kiss and presses their foreheads together, eyes closed as he whines out woojin's name quietly, one endearment mixing with it after another. woojin goes cross-eyed just to stare at daniel, just to catch every pleasured twist of his lips.

his dick is heavy in woojin's hand and woojin's mouth waters when he thinks about it. he slows down the movements of his hand, letting go to tug down the seam of daniel's sweats, exposing his cock and reveling in the way daniel jolts and bucks his hips up, always so responsive, when woojin fists him again. daniel drops his head on woojin's shoulder and nuzzles against his neck as he wraps his arm around it from the other side.

daniel mumbles something that woojin doesn't catch, but daniel doesn't repeat himself and woojin doesn't ask, just works his hand around daniel's dick harder, making sure to twist it up and thumb at the slit to collect the precum and smear it over daniel's head.

he's fine with jerking daniel off until he cums in his fist, but daniel has other plans if the way he gently grasps woojin's wrist to stop him is anything to go by.

woojin doesn't get to ask daniel what's wrong before daniel reaches to kiss on the underside of his jaw.

"wanna fuck you," he says softly, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue as he pulls back and meets woojin's eyes.

woojin swears he gets fucked just by the way daniel looks him over like he's ready to eat him up right there. his heart picks up the pace even more, beating erratically against his rib cage as if it wants to escape.

"okay," he replies simply and swallows.

daniel lets go of him and promptly slides his sweats off his legs as he stands up from the couch. the way he takes off his t-shirt, slowly and sensually, makes woojin giggle.

"show-off," he comments, and almost yelps when daniel throws his shirt to the side and leans down to unceremoniously pick woojin up by the thighs, his bare chest flush against woojin's own.

woojin doesn't need to hold onto daniel's neck because he knows for sure daniel won't drop him, but he does anyway, craving the touch too much not to chase it. he wraps his thighs against daniel's hips, ankles crossed.

"only for you," daniel says like he means it, and woojin blushes, hiding his face in daniel's hair.

 

he carries woojin to his bedroom, quick but careful not to drop him. woojin has the time to think about how he didn't expect to end up in daniel's bedroom not only with a raging boner but also being carried in, although he did make sure to clean himself up before coming over.

the ridiculous thought makes him laugh, but his laugh cuts off when daniel lowers him on his unkempt bed, sheets soft and smelling like him. he leaves a wet kiss on woojin's cheekbone, lips sliding down to his neck again to leave a mark there. woojin turns his head to the side and breathes in, daniel's natural scent mixed with sweat and his cologne penetrating woojin's nose and making his head spin.

 

it's dark in daniel's room, street lamps only illuminating the space before the windows. woojin is fine with it but daniel, apparently, isn't. he pulls back and meets woojin's eyes _—_ they can see that much.

"do you mind if i turn on the lights?" daniel asks sweetly, hand brushing woojin's hair off his forehead.

woojin has to bite on his lower lip not to beam at him. for some reason, happiness spreads through his entire body.

"i don't," he says before daniel can back off, and laughs when daniel leans it to leave a fast kiss on his lips before getting up and jogging across the room to flip the light switch.

woojin hoists himself up on daniel's bed, propping his head on the soft pillow as he takes in daniel's back view during that short moment after daniel turns on the lights and before he faces woojin. it's admittedly one of the most beautiful sights woojin has ever laid his eyes on, and one day, woojin thinks, he's going to tell daniel just how much he loves his ass.

daniel is back soon, eager as he meets woojin's lips in a kiss that leaves woojin breathless yet again. daniel hovers over him, resting on his elbow next to woojin's head, and carefully cups woojin's cheek with his free hand. the kiss is calmer now, but it isn't any less hot, especially not when daniel grinds against woojin's thigh needily. woojin's hand finds its way back on daniel's dick, jacking him off in languid motions, enough for it to feel good but not enough to build up pleasure. daniel breaks the kiss to groan, lips leaving wet trails on woojin's cheek that would feel uncomfortable in any other circumstance but this.

he doesn't stay still for long, pulling back and looking woojin over.

his hand leaves woojin's neck to yank his loose tank top up till his collarbones, and woojin's stomach flips when daniel suddenly leans down to kiss his tummy just above his bellybutton. woojin lets out a choked up laugh as daniel traces his abs with his tongue, fingers hooked on the seam of woojin's shorts and slowly tugging down, absentmindedly, like it's hard to focus on licking woojin's stomach and undressing him at the same time.

he slots his thigh between woojin's legs, urging him to open up, and woojin complies, chest heaving when daniel moves lower on bed and traces the tip of his tongue all the way down to the waistband of woojin's shorts, looking up to woojin's face as he does so. woojin wets his lips, eyes locking with daniel's, and threads his fingers through daniel's soft hair.

the way he leans into the touch keenly, eyes closing, plays with woojin's heart, but it's when daniel noses along the bulge of woojin's dick woojin feels utterly destroyed.

"fuck," he breathes out, still as daniel hoists his legs on his own shoulders and leans forward, bending woojin in half slowly but surely.

his hands are squeezing woojin's knees, pushing his legs wider and wider apart until his ankles are on both sides of daniel's head.

woojin feels exposed like that, even with clothes covering him up. there's a small wet patch forming on the front of his shorts, visible even on the dark material. woojin is fully aware that he gets _wet_ , and he thinks daniel has noticed it too since they've been acquainted in that way, but it doesn't ebb on his embarrassment. it's not a bad kind of embarrassment though, not at all, it never is with daniel, but woojin's cheeks still burn red, and he still closes his eyes not to meet daniel's. not when woojin feels his heavy gaze on him.

"you're so cute," daniel comments, voice raspier than usual.

woojin wants to hit him, he swears to god.

he doesn't get to react to daniel's words before the latter dives it and kisses him square on the lips, licking into his mouth, and however sweet the kiss is, woojin aches for daniel to touch him _more_. he doesn't break the kiss however, and lets daniel pull away when deems it right.

daniel's hands glide down woojin's legs to his thighs, caressing the inner side of them, and he pulls back to probably watch woojin's reaction — woojin doesn't know, he still has his eyes closed.

shivers run down his sides when daniel applies a bit more pressure, and woojin wants to ask daniel to leave bruises there but bites on his tongue, breathing hard. maybe another time.

"you like it a lot…" he hears daniel muse quietly, not really asking and not really stating, and something urges woojin to open his eyes and nod several times:  _yes_ , yes, he does.

daniel's eyes widen at the reaction. he looks down at his own hands, and woojin feels daniel's fingers dig into his flesh, in such a fucking _satisfying_ way, it makes woojin want to wail. he doesn't, but he groans and arches his back before plopping back down.

daniel carefully grabs woojin's right shin and pulls it to the side, leaving a tentative kiss under woojin's knee. it feels a bit ticklish but the pleasure overpowers it, and daniel dares to leave another one, on woojin's inner thigh, close to where he left the first peck. woojin is panting as he watches daniel make his way down to where woojin's shorts start, hesitating for a second before grabbing both the shorts and woojin's underwear by the waistband and leaning back to tug them down his legs freely.

woojin blushes when his cock springs free, leaking with precum and rock hard, but daniel doesn't notice woojin's embarrassment as he circles a hand around woojin's shaft. woojin's ankles are back on his shoulders.

"you're so wet," daniel says to woojin's further embarrassment, but he sounds like he's marveling, not making fun of him.

"shut up," woojin grits out anyway, eyes shutting closed as daniel starts moving his hand.

daniel chuckles, drawing a tiny whine out of woojin when he lets go of his dick. he smears the precum off his hand on woojin's inner thigh and it makes woojin feel dirty. he likes it.

daniel leans forward then, woojin letting a choked up sound as his ass gets lifted up in air completely.

"what are you _—_ " he starts, but then notices daniel is trying to reach for something.

woojin looks up, the crown of his head digging into the pillow as he does so. he makes a comprehensive sound _—_ daniel gets out lube and a few condoms tied together out of the drawer. woojin dutifully accepts the lube when daniel hands it to him, and watches daniel rip one of the condoms apart from the rest with his teeth. he doesn't mean to, but he looks hot, and it only makes woojin more eager to get daniel's dick inside him.

 

he isn't prepared for it when daniel gets his full attention back on him, and his heart does a double backflip inside his chest.

daniel placidly smiles down at him, leaning forward and leaving a kiss on woojin's cheek that feels oddly out of place because of how chaste it is.

he pulls back. "do you want me to stretch you or do you wanna do it yourself?"

woojin blushes.

"you — you can do it," he replies meekly, looking down at himself, still acutely aware of how he's bent in half, ass up in the air for daniel to take.

"okay," daniel hums.

 

woojin hands him the lube and for a second gets surprised by how big daniel's hand looks in comparison to his own. woojin notices it at times, how everything about daniel is bigger. woojin's never had a thing for size difference, but daniel… it's different with him.

woojin puts a hand on daniel's bicep, the other one clasping the pillow under his head. he hopes he doesn't rip it on accident.

daniel squeezes a generous amount on his fingers, and woojin appreciates it when daniel rubs them together to warm the lube up _—_ it's not cold in daniel's apartment, but woojin knows just how different everything feels when it's near your asshole. he's made the mistake of smearing cold ass lube over himself once.

he's not really prepared for it when daniel guides his fingers to his rim, and holds his breath as daniel carefully inserts one finger, watching woojin's face attentively. woojin wants to roll his eyes at how vigilant daniel is, but it's sweet. daniel is sweet.

"c'mon," he tries to hurry him up. "i won't break."

"but — " daniel tries to protest.

"i fingered myself yesterday," woojin tells, enjoying the way daniel splutters and tries to hide his face by pressing his forehead against woojin's thigh.

there's a pang of affection in woojin's chest, because somehow daniel is adorable even when he's about to fuck woojin's brains out.

"i won't break," woojin repeats, gentler, and it compels daniel to be less careful.

it still takes longer than woojin wished it would to stretch him, but woojin doesn't hurry daniel up, enjoying how daniel pumps three fingers inside him as he kisses woojin's thighs, biting into the flesh when woojin lets out tiny sounds he cannot possibly control.

daniel is awfully good at fingering, and woojin laughs breathlessly when he thinks daniel's a natural fingerer as much as he's a natural dancer.

he feels daniel smile against his thigh.

"what?" he asks, tone playful, and presses his fingers right where woojin wants them the most.

"f-fuck," woojin lets out a curse and bites on the inside of his left cheek, shaking his head. "nothing."

daniel hums, scissoring his fingers methodically. woojin's back arches a bit.

"you sure?" daniel asks again, laughing lowly at woojin's reaction.

woojin lets go of the pillow to tug on daniel's hair, grinning when daniel lets out a moan and forgets to move his fingers for a second.

"fuck me already," woojin commands, looking to the side to find the condom daniel left there earlier and picking it up.

"yessir," daniel says but instead of getting the condom woojin hands him, sucks the skin of woojin's inner thigh inside his mouth, leaving a mark there as he pulls back with a cheeky expression on his face

woojin feels tears well up in his eyes. he's going to explode if daniel doesn't fuck him _now_.

 

he growls. " _daniel_."

and it's only then when daniel gets his fingers out of him, rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth — again, — and rolls it onto himself. he fetches the lube, and woojin watches him pour it on his dick, collect the excess off and smear it over woojin's rim.

woojin really is going to cry.

the way daniel drags his cock down woojin's perineum, barely touching woojin's gaping rim, feels better than anything woojin has felt since daniel touched his knee back on the couch, but it's simply not enough. woojin considers slapping some sense into daniel, because he sees the mirth in his eyes, the lopsided smile and the puffed out chest, but decides to play along instead.

he bucks his hips, smirking when daniel grunts as his dick slides between woojin's cheeks leaving there a wet trail.

daniel nearly falls forward before he catches himself. he puts a guiding hand under woojin's knee, pulling his leg to the side, and it's then when he finally, _finally_ enters woojin, girthy cock stretching woojin so deliciously good.

woojin forgets how to breathe, throwing his head back and choking on thin air, enjoying every inch of daniel's dick as daniel bottoms out torturingly slow. woojin doesn't remember the first time daniel fucked him feeling this good, but it doesn't matter. he's so hyperaware of everything from the way his own toes curl out of pleasure to the way daniel's hips press against his ass as daniel buries himself as deep as he can.

 

woojin feels light in the head when daniel's low voice filters in.

"baby," he calls. "breathe."

and woojin does, clenching the pillow under his head with both hands as he lets air flow into his lungs, as his rim moves with every slow thrust daniel makes, as color returns to his cheeks.

"fUCK," he croaks out, mouth wide open.

daniel draws back, almost pulling out, only the head of his cock still in, and the way he slams back sends woojin forward on the sheets, the bed creaking under them.

it only gets more intense after that, the force daniel fucks him brutal in the most pleasant of ways because _god_ daniel knows how to work his hips.

woojin thinks his spine is going to break when daniel puts both of his hands under woojin's knees, pressing down until they're by woojin's sides. but it won't, he knows it won't, he's flexible, but —

he lets out a broken moan when daniel touches his leaking dick, jerking him in swift motions that send sparks flying under woojin's closed eyelids.

 

woojin comes first, cum painting his chest and getting on his chin as he chokes on nothing, eyebrows drawn together and knuckles turning white from the tight grip on the pillow. he hears daniel moan above him, one of his hands almost slipping off woojin's leg because of how sweaty both of them are, and it takes five, six more thrusts for him to empty out in the condom, bending over woojin as his forehead presses against woojin's chest.

it takes them a long moment to move, and it's daniel who draws back first and lets woojin's rear drop down on the bed. woojin grunts because he's already sore, but it doesn't matter when he opens his eyes and finds his own cum on daniel's forehead.

 

"hahAHAHAA," he cackles, and the confused expression on daniel's face makes him laugh even harder.

"what?" daniel asks, pouting unintentionally.

"you ha-aave — " woojin takes a deep breath, clenching his tummy. "cum on your forehea — "

he starts laughing again, the sight of daniel wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and then frowning down on it too hilarious.

he slaps daniel's hands away when daniel gets out of it and tries to tickle him, and they turn into a mess of sweaty limbs as they fight on bed.

somehow, woojin ends up half atop daniel once they both calm down, chests heaving and breathing hard. he doesn't mind, wrapping an arm around daniel's torso and wiggling up towards the pillow and sighing when his head sinks into it. it's so _soft_ , god bless daniel for having such a soft bed.

 

woojin smiles blissfully when daniel wraps an arm around his neck and turns his head to kiss woojin's cheek, short and sweet.

"you're cute," daniel mumbles into woojin's flushed skin.

woojin doesn't protest, closing his eyes, and rakes his fingers through daniel's hair, brushing the slightly damp strands off his forehead.

"you're cuter," he says, like an afterthought, and giggles when daniel's breath tickles his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nxxcity), consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/bvssbot) as thanks and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
